


Green Promises

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soup is green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Promises

"Starsky, what is that awful odor?" 

"Soup." 

"Soup?" 

"Yeah. You know soup, don't ya?" 

*sigh* "Yes, Starsk. I know soup, but no soup I've ever made smelled quite like -- that. And it's green!" 

"It's almost finished. Hungry?" 

"Not hardly." 

"You promised." 

"What?"

"When I dragged your ass out from under that car. In the ambulance. You kept thanking me and swore you'd do anything for me. Don't ya remember?" 

*long-suffering sigh* "Vaguely." 

"So you're eatin' this soup." 

"Not until you tell me what's in it?" 

"Sure. Frogs." 

"What! As in -- green and croaky?" 

*snicker* "Ribbet." 

"You're nuts!" 

"No, I'm hungry. Now sit down so we can eat." 

"I'm not- What the hell is this?" 

"Oh! Give that to me. I wondered where that last frog had gotten to! Thanks for finding the little bugger. I knew one had made a get-away, but I couldn't flush him out." 

"You are not adding this poor creature to that stew pot!. God... I'm going to be sick-" 

"Be sure to brush your teeth afterward! And hurry up in there! Soup's on!" 

*muffled* "Fuck you." 

*snicker* "Oh, and Hutch?" 

*groan* "What?!" 

"April Fool's." 

\-------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge years ago. The prompt was (are you ready?) make Hutch hurl. Yeah, fandom. It's a fun place, ain't it? Anyway, it's short and silly.


End file.
